


Roope muses about Henkka

by Catish



Category: Children of Bodom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catish/pseuds/Catish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly little ditty about Roopes thoughts on Henkka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roope muses about Henkka

**Author's Note:**

> Written some years ago based on (I think it was) a Wacken preformance by COB. Previously posted on rockfic as well. Might still be there, I don't know.

That boy's too pretty for his own good. There he goes again shirtless. I sometimes wonder if he has any clue how hot people think he is. I'm not gonna tell him tho. He'd probably think I'm a pervy old man. Well, maybe I am. But only when it comes to him.

Well since he doesn't seem to want to come over here I might as well go over there.

Come on, I'm pretty sure you can feel my eyes on you. Do I have to throw a pick at you to get your attention ? Oh well, might as well go nearer. Well hello cute smile.

I must add Henkka looks hot when sweaty. Odd thing to notice during a gig, but there you go. That's just how my brain works. 

Well there he goes, kissing Alexi. Nah, not really. I'm sure it looks that way tho. And here he comes to lean on me and tell me something. What I have no idea. I'm too focused on him this near me. Am I ever happy to be playing guitar. It hides a lot. He's so close I could steal a kiss, but nah. Don't want the boy to be totally freaked out with me.


End file.
